beautiful creation
by Jaaavyt
Summary: "That's it, I'm declaring you my official nurse!" So like, when Alice gains an ability, there's only two options. Use it or lost it? /One-shot/Alice&Boris/Contest entry/


For Unique Yet Simple's fabulous contest. Join it people ;D

Disclaimer: I don't own HnKnA or Joker, or Clover.

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

_Run baby, run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart,_

_If you give them the chance_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.  
_

_"Morning, princess."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...  
_

Long, thick eyelashes fluttered open, revealing blue-green sea foam eyes. The owner of those eyes sat up abrupt, pain immediately surged through her head. Clutching her head, she wondered _what happened? What did she remember?_

As if on cue, images of flashbacks of memories played through her eyes, her head, remembering.

...

...

...

_Falling, falling_

_fallfallfallfall_

_Floating, water rushing, white feathers, pain, so much **pain**.  
_

_...Spots of pink._

_Alice!_

_ALICE!_

_**ALICE!**_

.

.

.

Alice opened her eyes, finding herself staring into the yellow-golden eyes of Boris Airay.

"Boris? What happened? Where am I?" She asked, she took a brief glance at their surroundings.

"Your in the hospital, of course!" He sat by her bed, staring at her. He scratched the back of his head, eyes up on the ceiling. He too, tried to remember what happened. "Well, Alice, you fell down from the tower's window! Good thing I was there, I caught you right in time, although...you probably have a few scratches right over here.."

Boris fumbled with her arm, showing her the scratches and marks on it. He stopped in surprise.

"Boris? What's wrong?" Alice took in the confused look in Boris's face, she looked to where his eyes are centered.

...But there was nothing there.

"Boris? Are you sure I was injured here?" She asked, suspicious, since he was holding her hand so _tight._

"Y-yeah I'm sure it was here." Boris stuttered, confused. It just disappeared, in a snap. He was sure, because when he caught her, her arm was bleeding from the lacerations she received.

_After that, it was the beginning of everything._

_

* * *

_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

The first time they met again, after that incident, Boris knew Alice was anything but _normal._

She was _magical._

But that didn't stop him from loving her, in fact, it made him _adore_ her even _more_.

_.  
_

_

* * *

_

Blood dripping down the ground, Boris sat down at the end of his bed in the center of his room. Maybe he took it too rough this time, he panted. _Damn_. It just hurts _so much_.

Boris never thought that those damn guards at the Heart Castle would actually catch him lurking in the shadows of the Maze Garden. And they actually shot him. Boris was just glad that he dodged in time.

_"Yeah, he's in here."_

_"Oh alright, I'll see you later!"_

Hearing those murmurs outside his bedroom door, he cursed softly under his breath, thinking that it was those guards still chasing after him outside. Wouldn't they be dead by now, since they stepped foot into an enemy territory? In a blink, he flashed out his gun, waiting for the intruder to come in.

"Boris?" The door opened, the shining outside-light blinded his eyes, he couldn't see who it is.

_"Boris!" _The intruder plunged towards him.

Oh.

"Alice?" He found himself looking below at light brown hair, Alice covered his bleeding chest with her hands.

"Don't Alice me! You're _bleeding_!" Alice glared at him, but Boris could clearly see the concern etched in her eyes. Her delicate small fingers brushed over his wound, Boris flinched. For a moment there, the deep gash on his chest was covered in a holy white light. It seems as though time stopped when Alice touched his wound.

When Boris looked up to Alice, she too, seemed to be in shock. "W-what's this?" Alice asked, looking at her hand, glowing white. And the wound healed instantly, the gash closed itself and disappeared, along with the white light that seemed to disappear when the wound was fully healed.

They both looked at each other as the wound heals itself.

Boris felt himself at ease, it was as if Alice absorbed all his pain away.

A moment later it was all back to normal, _the heck?_

Alice looked down at the place where the gash was once laid, her fingers were covered in blood.. "Wait a moment, I'll go get a wet tow-"

"It's okay, I'll clean it later!" Boris flashed Alice an grin.

They sat there in awkward a moment later, until Boris decided to end the silence.

"Hey Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you're _magical_."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

The second time he encountered her after _that_, he declared her his official _private_ nurse. His alone.

.

* * *

Alice took notice of her new ability, she only need to brush her delicate fingers over a wound, bruise, cut, and everything would be just like new. She kept it as a secret though, because news spread fast, and all the attention would be directed towards her. And she did not like that at only exception was _Boris _though.

Alice woke up panting, it was the _same_ dream every night. She would always dream of herself, falling down the sky, waking up near a waterfall, not that she was complaining about that because it was _beautiful, _and a woman's voice would always call out to her in a repeated cycle.

And she was tired of it.

The next morning, Alice skipped over to Boris' place in the Amusement Park.

Opening the door, she stepped in. She took immediate note of the swollen, red scratch on his face. "Boris..don't tell me.." She sighed in relief upon noticing nothing else was wrong with him.

"Whoops, you caught me! It's only a small scratch though." Boris chuckled nervously, hiding a bandage behind his back. Alice sighed and walked her way towards Boris, holding his face in her hands, Boris was engulfed in warmth as Alice worked her magic.

For a moment there, Boris could have sworn that he saw wings surrounding her.

After a while, everything was back to the way it was, like the scratch on his face wasn't even there at first. Boris interrupted Alice as she rambled on to him how he wasn't responsible and that he should worry more about his life.

"Boris! I told you and you keep goin-"

"Hey Alice?"

"What Boris?"

"Thanks, you know."

"You interrupted me just for that?"

"Alice?"

"_What_."

"You know you're my official now, is that okay?"

"..."

"Alice, is that a yes?"

"Hey _Boris_?"

"Yeah?"

"_Shut up._"

Boris grinned like a child who got what he wanted, because Alice was blushing a deep crimson red.

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

The third and last time he saw her, it was like love at _first _sight. Only there were a lot more sights.

* * *

"And here.."

Boris and Alice were currently sitting on a tree, enjoying the view of Wonder World. Using her magical healing abilities, she brushed her fingers over his arm. Alice blushed at the contact. Time stopped for a moment, healing the wound. It closed itself up, and everything was normal again, the light disappeared.

Alice's hand was still on Boris's arm. "Alice?" Boris asked, a blush forming on his face as well, knowing that her hand is _still_ in contact with his skin. Not that he didn't like it.

"O-oh!" Alice immediately jerked her hand off, "Anywhere else?"

Boris seemed to be in a train of thoughts, he blushed.

_Maybe...no wait! I have to do this..definitely! _He thought to himself. "H-hey Alice? There's one over here.." He pointed to his lips. Alice blushed in realization. 

They both gazed in each others eyes, blue-green sea foam clashed with yellow-golden. Suddenly, Alice moved closer towards Boris, her hands laying on top of his.

Alice took a strike, catching Boris's lips with hers, and sealing the space between them. Boris was in shock for a moment, seeing that Alice's eyes were closed, he closed his as well. The moment lasted for a while, Alice broke the kiss, gasping for air.

Boris blinked, he bit his lips. He wanted _more_.

"But _Alice_!"

* * *

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Hey Boris?"_

_"What is it, Alice?_

_"Why is it that your hand gets injured the most, out of all your injuries?"_

_"Because Alice..it's that I desire holding your hand the most."_

_..._

_..._

_...

* * *

_

I tried my best, enjoyed? Of teasing friends about god-knows-what, updating tumblr, addicting facebook games, I'm done!

_Yessshhhh! In your face!_

..Just kidding ;D_  
_


End file.
